Colores en el viento
by chipikroou
Summary: Siempre vio las cosas teñidas de un color que había identificado como la obligación; no es llamativo, no es alegre, no es estridente y en momentos puede llegar a fastidiarte. Lo que ella veía era algo así como un tenue blanco opaco y brillante, casi transparente.


**Colores en el viento.**

**.**

Siempre vio las cosas teñidas de un color que había identificado como la obligación; no es llamativo, no es alegre, no es estridente y en momentos puede llegar a fastidiarte, algo así como un amarillo chillón que lleva años sin retocarse, ha perdido el brillo, pero si le miras bien, sigue siendo capaz de cansarte los ojos. Lo que ella veía era algo así como un tenue blanco opaco y brillante, casi transparente. No era capaz de verlo todo gris, como Hinata cuando algo le entristecía, tampoco veía tonos rosados, verdes, azulados, anaranjados o amarillos cuando todo era felicidad y satisfacción.

Pero dudaba haber sido realmente feliz en algún momento, pues siempre vio todo del mismo modo.

El viento meció suavemente los árboles, haciendo que sus hojas se agitaran y crearan una melodía que logró tranquilizar un poco sus pensamientos. Recargó la cabeza en el tronco y miró la luna, la cual la bañaba con su luz blanca desde unas cuantas horas atrás. Bajó la mirada casi de inmediato, no era de esas personas románticas que la vivían mirando la luna de noche (así como Hinata), que veían flores y no podían seguir sin mirarlas unos momentos o percibir su suave aroma, (justo como Hinata), que suspiraba y sonreía y tarareaba (exacto, como Hinata). Si bien admitía que aquel astro era hermoso, nunca lograba mantenerla atenta por más de un vistazo.

– ¡Y lo esquiva!

Abrió los ojos y miró al frente. Aquella mañana Hinata había tomado el puesto de su padre en el clan, dejándola con un extraño hueco en su plan de vida… ella había estado segura que ese puesto lo ocuparía sin dilaciones al cumplir la mayoría de edad y esa mañana se daba cuenta que no sería así. Abrazó una de sus piernas con su brazo y recargó el rostro en su rodilla, cerrando los ojos de nuevo, inspirando el aire fresco de la noche, cargado de la humedad del río.

– ¡Akamaru corre detrás de él, pero Kiba es más rápido!

Juntó un poco las cejas y los miró, sorprendida por lo activos que podían ser. Ella no era una perezosa, todas las mañanas tomaba un ligero refrigerio y corría una hora, luego volvía al desayuno, entrenaba tres horas en el dojo familiar y tomaba otro refrigerio. Leía un libro, paseaba por el jardín o platicaba con Hinata, cuando ella llegaba a su habitación. Luego de la hora de comer, si no había algún compromiso familiar, entrenaba otras cuatro horas. Así había sido siempre, entrenar hasta el cansancio, ser más fuerte que el día anterior, que el momento anterior… superar la última marca en todo. Superar a todos.

Nunca había sido de paseos por el parque, tardes de helados, juegos en el parque, cotilleos con las muchachas de su generación. No.

– ¡Akamaru se hace del balón, pero Kiba lo sigue de cerca! ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ¡Hey… no! ¡Oye, idiota!

Abrió los ojos, justo a tiempo para ver los pies de Kiba en el aire, luego de tropezar y dar una graciosa maroma sobre Akamaru, quien mordía con fuerza y destrozó el balón de americano con el que habían estado jugando los últimos diez minutos.

Una seca y lánguida carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Un poco fastidiada se obligó a guardar la compostura, mientras veía a Kiba sacudirse los pantalones y sonreír ampliamente, mientras la miraba; rodó la mirada y la posó en la lejanía del horizonte. Kiba trepó entonces al árbol y se mantuvo en pie, sobre la misma rama en la que se encontraba ella; se miraron unos momentos, antes de que Hanabi desviara la mirada y cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ver la luna?

– No la veo.

Kiba torció un poco los labios, mejor darle por su lado. – Claro. ¿Qué me cuentas?

Así había sido desde unos meses atrás, un día que a Hinata se le ocurrió mandar un millar de galletas a casa de los Inuzuka y Hanabi tuvo que ayudarles a llevar una de las cestas. A medio camino, un ANBU interceptó a Hinata y le entregó un pergamino, en el cual el Hokage le citaba urgentemente; recordaba que Hanabi había hecho un sonido de ironía y rodado la mirada de manera graciosa, antes de intentar tomar la cesta, que, por supuesto, él no le permitió cargar. Luego de dejar las galletas caminaron de regreso y se desviaron gracias a que Akamaru decidió correr tras de un gato… Hanabi había resultado ser benévola con esos asquerosos seres y les persiguió para rescatar el minino.

Terminaron caminando por más de media hora, solos, intercambiando palabras. Por alguna razón, la convenció de volver a realizar aquello el siguiente día, dejando de lado la carrera tras el felino.

Hanabi había accedido, luego de darse cuenta que había sido un tanto relajante pasear por ahí con él, supo después que se debía a que él jamás hablaba sobre el clan, ni el trabajo, ni las obligaciones, ni las técnicas, ni su desempeño, entonces eso la ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas y perder un poco de estrés. Prueba de ello, era que se había olvidado por unos instantes del suceso de ese día, mientras veía al muchacho tragar pasto. Punto a favor que su compañía no le era tan molesta, como la de otras personas… dentro de su idiocia y socarronería, había un muchacho maduro de veintidós años; claro que esa faceta no salía a menudo. Aunque ese día había salido mediante un comentario, había sido muy sabio al plantearle unirse al ANBU, ahora que no tenía responsabilidades de tiempo completo.

– ¿Y esa risa qué? – Preguntó él, aun sonriendo.

Se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo. Kiba asintió una sola vez y se sentó a lado de ella, mirando la luna en silencio.

– Estás cansada… quizá debas volver a casa.

Abrió los ojos entonces y miró al frente. – Quizá.

– Entonces no hay más que hacer aquí. – Dijo el, sin más miramientos le silbó a Akamaru para que se acercara. – Nos vemos mañana

– No.

Kiba batalló para mantenerse en la rama, pues ya se había impulsado un poco para bajarse y volver a su posición inicial había resultado difícil, tuvo que sostenerse con chakra de la corteza.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, quizá demasiado rápido. – No se supone que debas dejar de querer verme, soy irresistible, recuérdalo.

Enarcó un poco las cejas y lo miró, con sus ojos brillando con sarcasmo y nada más. – No quieras atribuirte los esfuerzos de Akamaru.

Carcajeó un poco y negó. – Ya… ¿por qué no?

– Tengo una misión mañana. – Dijo con simpleza, manteniendo los ojos fijos al frente.

– ¿Qué rango es? – Preguntó con fingido interés. – ¿D? – Añadió con sarcasmo.

Hanabi lo miró, enarcando una ceja y con ojos que casi lo atravesaban. – Claro que no, al contrario de ti, yo no juego al ninja. – Atacó, casi sintiéndose ofendida. – Rango A.

– Entonces debes descansar.

Suspiró. – Tienes razón, debo irme.

Bajó del árbol, aterrizando suavemente y sin hacer sonido alguno sobre el suelo. Miró a Akamaru, que la saludo con un aullido quedo, sacudiendo la cola y sentándose justo como ella le había instruido; le acarició el pelaje de manera distraída y comenzó a caminar. Kiba bajó del árbol también, aterrizando sobre Akamaru, quien ya lo esperaba y con dos zancadas que dio el perro ya estuvo a la par que la muchacha. Se bajó del Akamaru y la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola. Ella lo miró como si fuera un apestado.

– Sé que lo harás bien, pero cuídate… ¿vale?

– Claro.

Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y se alejó, sintiendo un ligero bochorno, escuchando luego los pesados y veloces pasos de Akamaru. Frente a sus ojos pasaron los cientos de ocasiones en que había salido de casa para dirigirse a una misión. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía diferente? Rodó la mirada y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, no había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que venía aconteciéndole desde hacía unas semanas… por culpa de ese imbécil. Se arriesgó a respirar profundo, al sentir que le faltaba el aire y apretó los labios, no quería sonreír como una idiota; se frotó el pecho unos momentos, deshaciéndose de la sensación de cosquilleo que sentía.

– ¡Hanabi! – La voz llegó desde la lejanía. Se giró y vio a Kiba, de pie sobre el lomo de Akamaru, rodeando su boca con ambas manos. – ¡Recuerda que perdiste la carrera de la semana pasada, aun me debes el helado! ¡Te estaré esperando!

Tanto revuelo por un estúpido helado. Lo imitó, formando un cono alrededor de sus labios. – ¡Pues espera sentado!

Se giró de nuevo, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa ladina que se formó en su rostro. Por un momento logró deshacerse de aquel extraño velo blanquecino brillante y opaco, a la vez, traslucido.

* * *

**¿Me merezco un comentario?**

Por cada comentario que dejan, un conejito encuentra una ramita de apio y es feliz. Jajaja, no se crean, pero ojalá si fuera así.

Pues bueno, no se si el nombre le quede, según yo, si (lol). Ol rait, si me siguen en twitter, deben saber que estaba trabada con unos one-shot... este es uno, espero les guste. Espero pronto salga el otro, porque la idea de ese en verdad me gusto (gruñe).

¡Pueden seguirme en Twitter, soy PildoritaNopers!

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles, 18 de Junio de 2014_


End file.
